<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smutober 2020: Hinata Shouyou Edition by PaleRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285964">Smutober 2020: Hinata Shouyou Edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/pseuds/PaleRose'>PaleRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horny Hinata [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO dynamics, And they both were bottoms, Bachelor Party, Bad Dragon, Begging, Biting, Blow Job, Boat Sex, Breasts, Bruises, Clothed Sex, Crotch Stepping, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Day dreams, Deep fucking, Denial, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Embarassment, Fingering, First Time, Flirting, Fondling, Food Play, French Inhale, Frottage, Fucking, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hazing, Horny Hinata, Hotboxing, Kisses, Kissing, Knot, Language Kink, Leather, Licking, M/M, Man-spreading, Marijuana, Masturbation, Moaning, Nails, Nipples, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Riding Crop, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Rushed fucking, S&amp;M Dynamics, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Size Difference, Smoking, Stains, Straddling, Stretching, Sub!Ushi, Suits, Sweat, Tails, Tent pitching, Threesome - F/M/M, Tight, Tongues, Voyeurism, ass eating, ass grabbing, cam sex, cumming, desperate fucking, dildo, distracted sex, doggie style, dom!Hinata, dubcon, face fucking, heat - Freeform, kitsune!AU, lap dance, mouth - Freeform, naked, national team, non-penetration, petting, railing, sandwiching, teacher!au, tied to bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/pseuds/PaleRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the most wonderful time of the year! Thirty 100 word ficlets all about Hinata Shouyou being an adult and having some good, good sex. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/palerosetweets/status/1311731893382066183">From this twitter thread </a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horny Hinata [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smutober 2020: Hinata Shouyou Edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[1]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s</span>
  <span> body shakes with each languid stroke. Everything is so slick—the lube on his fingers, the sweat that rolls down the dip of his pecs—even the sheets beneath his naked body are damp. An imprint of his afternoon of self indulgence. In hindsight, maybe he should’ve splurged on a portable AC. However he knows the heat makes him melt in all the best possible ways. As he tightens his grip, a moan slips from his lips—just as wet as his clenched fist. He digs his heels into his mattress and arches his back to thrust his cock into the tight space he created. Absolutely falling apart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[2]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” Hinata asks as he guides Tanaka’s hands to rest on his hips and straddles his lap. When Tanaka said he wanted strippers at his bachelor party, this was not what he had in mind. He envisioned more… Tits. But when Hinata said with bright eyes and a shy smile he wanted to give a "special bachelor party gift to Tanaka-senpai", Tanaka couldn’t say no. He should have, though. Each push and press of Hinata’s groin against his own makes him gnaw on his lower lip—the only thing keeping his big mouth shut. He feels his muscles tense and his digits twitch. The urge to dip his fingers past the waistband of the orange haired devil’s pants and take a handful of that plump ass is… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well it’s a lot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[3] </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi tried to not let it bother him—after all, it’s only natural that muscle stretches cause a certain type of tension and release that can prompt even the most forbearing people to utter a light sigh. Hinata didn’t sigh, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>moaned. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A throaty and carnal sound that sent a thrill down Iwaizumi’s spine as he slowly pushed Hinata’s leg towards his torso one morning before practice. He tried </span>
  <em>
    <span>so hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> to put it out of his mind. There was only so much he could do to calm himself down when Hinata got like that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Iwa, please. I’m tight.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, he was tight alight. Iwaizumi felt it when he ended up fucking Hinata in the same supine stretch position that started this whole mess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[4]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling of Hinata cupping her breasts in complete reverence—like he’s holding the most precious things on the planet—makes Yachi whimper, light and wanting. She always assumed Hinata’s skin would be rough, callused from hours upon hours of hitting unforgiving volleyballs flying over the net at top speed. However the pads of his fingers that gently fondle and caress her are surprisingly soft. All of Hinata, underneath the sun-kissed tan and unbelievable muscle, is soft. It’s why she loves him so much. No matter how strong he gets, he’ll always be the same soft ball of sunshine she met her first year of high school. Hinata gently kisses Yachi’s chest and uses his velvety tongue to lap and suck at her rosy nipples—smiling as she cries his name and grinds her lap into his every time he catches her hardened nubs between his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[5]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata licks a stray bit of rice from the corner of Osamu’s mouth. His soft tongue leaves a fiery burn where it meets Osamu’s skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry…” He murmurs innocently when he pulls away. A stunt like that would leave his brother’s head spinning in a daze for hours. But not Osamu, he knows better. He uses this opportunity to test the waters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He picks up a grain of rice from his onigiri and places it on the curve of his lips. “You missed one,” he says, not missing how Hinata’s pupils dilate and breath hitches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata straddles Osamu’s lap and leans in—their groins just barely touching. No longer the predator in this dangerous game, Hinata complies and drags his tongue across Osamu’s lips in a demure, but scorching lick. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[6] </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma treats sex like a video game—what sequence of buttons he can push to draw out combinations of shudders and sighs. He’s memorized the motions and knows he can “beat” any level, but now… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou is quivering beneath him, bare legs spread and lower lip worried between his teeth, as Kenma circles his lubed up index finger around his entrance. He’s not relaxing like he should, but he is whimpering with labored breath like he enjoys it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kiss and comfort to calm </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma leans down and kisses the corner of Shouyou’s mouth. “You’re doing so well,” he whispers and means it—he is doing fine for his first time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouyou exhales a shaky breath. “It… It feels…” He can’t even finish his sentence, he just buries his face in the sleeves of his sweatshirt. But Kenma can feel the tension start to release, so much so that he can just barely slip his finger inside Shouyou.  </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[7]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a bad dragon brand,” Hoshiyumi says proudly as he presents the dildo he will be shoving up Hinata’s ass in a matter of minutes. At least two coffee cans high, the red and purple monstrosity in the shape of genitalia that probably belongs to a creature out of a Junji Ito comic makes Hinata’s already wide eyes double in size. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it going to even fit!?” Hinata squawks. His asshole can only stretch so far, and unlike Hoshiyumi, he has a match in three days. Hoshiyumi sits next to Hinata on his bed and kisses him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you relax and let me work my magic, it’ll slide right in,” he guarantees.  True to his word his slick, deft fingers open Hinata with ease. The large toy fits snugly in Hinata’s asshole—practically choking him each time Hoshiyumi thrusts it in harder, deeper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[8]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lev awkwardly steps closer so his feet bracket the chair Hinata is sitting in. Hinata guides Lev’s hips forward, bringing his dripping cock to be perfectly positioned centimeters away from parted lips. One of Lev’s trembling hands cards through Hinata’s hair—too short to grasp, but so soft to the touch—and the other grips the top rail of the chair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-are you going to be okay?” Lev asks, looking down into hungry eyes—his voice shakes as violently as his body. Who knew someone half his size could be so terrifying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata sighs a “Mhm” as he laps at Lev’s rosy head and opens his mouth wide to swallow down as much of him as he can.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Which honestly isn’t a lot.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[9]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aka-ah-shi! Pl-ah!-please,” Hinata sobs as Akaashi prods his tongue deep into his opened asshole. Spit and cherry lube mix, rolling down Hinata’s taint to drip from his heavy cock and aching balls. The sound and taste make Akaashi’s own cock throb, bouncing ever so slightly. He alternates between licking and driving digits inside, always reaching for Hinata’s prostate. When he hits it, Hinata's voice breaks, loud and earth shattering. Akaashi pulls back—a gooey trail of the sordid mixture still connecting his lips and Hinata’s hole—and stares directly into his laptop’s camera. The glowing green light is still on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Excellent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I fuck him now, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asks for permission.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[10] </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A Leather clad fingers trace the curve of Kiyoomi’s lips. Almost as soft as flesh itself, the delicacy of the touch and the smell of the glove makes Kiyoomi shiver. This is the closest anyone has come to touching his mouth. It’s actually ridiculous how intimate this feels. His body starts to react—labored breath, cloudy vision, firmness settling into his groin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look so beautiful like this Omi-san,” Hinata says as he gingerly rests his foot on Kiyoomi’s half hard cock. Shuddering under the light pressure, Kiyoomi huffs out a moan, opening his mouth wide enough for Hinata’s thumb to dip inside. Kiyoomi drags his tongue along the plush leather and tries his best to keep what little focus he has left on Hinata’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Judging by the flush in his cheeks and the bob of his Adam’s apple, Hinata’s struggling to keep his composure as well.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[11] </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata is not sexy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When his glowing smile grows three times its whenever Tsukishima is near, not sexy. How his tanned skin somehow tastes like a mixture of salt water and banana boat lotion—not sexy. His stupidly round and taught ass that you could bounce a yen off of—you guessed it, not sexy. When he moans Tsukishima’s name in a breathy tenor—definitely not sexy. The kisses Hinata gives so feely on Tsukishima’s lips, neck, shoulders, and… Other places. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Absolutely not sexy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even when Hinata rides Tsukishima’s cock—mouth agape and glistening with sweat as he bounces up and down in an erratic tempo, cuming hot on Tsukishima’s chest—there is without a single doubt in Tsukishima’s mind that Hinata Shouyou is not… Sexy.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[12]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The burn from the coarse rope binding Ushijima’s wrists to his bedpost is not unpleasant, but it still hurts a hell of a lot more than he expected it to. His muscles tense as he attempts to find a comfortable position to situate his arms that are practically bent over his head. He’s far too big to be bound like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you feel?” Hinata asks with a smirk that would put the devil himself to shame. His riding crop strokes Ushijima’s cock as it leaks onto his stomach—practically throbbing in an attempt to meet Hinata’s feather light touches. How Ushijima got roped (ha-ha) into this situation is a complete mystery to him. One minute they’re making out and then before he knows it, Hinata’s brandishing rope and a crop saying “It’ll be fun! Just trust me!” Hinata’s bedroom suggestions truly make his sense of reason go straight to his dick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Fine,” he grunts through grit teeth, ignoring the bead of sweat that travels down the side of his face and neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[13]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Japanese National men’s volleyball team uniform looks best when it’s covered in sweat and cum stains. Yaku knows this fact to be true because he’s seen it first hand. That night after the team’s first olympic match (a real nail biter of a match), he found an equally keyed up and flushed Hinata Shouyou roaming the halls of the olympic village—jittery and already sporting an impressive tent in his shorts that he did nothing to hide. They both desperately needed to blow off some steam. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some non-penetrative steam. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Yaku pinned Hinata Shouyou’s wrists to the wall and ground their clothed dicks together, marveling in how the fabric between them became stained with a beautiful, deep and messy crimson. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[14]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi pulls back the privacy curtain too soon. Hinata stands before him—stripped down to his boxer briefs that hug his toned body in all the right places—holding the neatly folded garment he just modeled in his arms. He doesn’t look shocked or embarrassed, unlike Asahi who’s definitely as red as a cherry tomato thanks to the fire that ignites beneath his skin. Rather, as Hinata sits on the dressing room’s bench and spreads his legs wide—revealing the heat he’s packing beneath staring against black cotton—he looks like the naughtiest cat that caught the off limits canary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You like what you see, Asahi-san?” Hinata says like it’s no big deal that he’s half naked and half hard</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To Asahi, this is a very big deal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[15]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A swirling puff of smoke leaves Suna’s mouth on a drawn out exhale—thick clouds of milky white that are immediately inhaled back into his nose. He holds it for the count of five, really letting the buzz spread throughout his entire body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, that’s so cool, can you show me how to do that?” Hinata asks in aw—his eyes are already bloodshot and as hazy as the room they’ve hotboxed. He’s getting handsy, walking his fingers along the tops of his naked thighs with a lazy drag as he nuzzles into Suna’s side. The points of contact send little pulses of electricity through Suna’s body and he suddenly wants to feel the spark all over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s in it for me?” Suna exhales into Hinata’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Hinata’s nose wrinkles and eyes blink the smoke away, he leans in and brings his lips to the crook of Suna’s neck. He leaves a burning trail with his tongue that sets Suna ablaze and those delicious fingers walk all the way up to his groin, tracing the outline of his growing erection—slow and deliberate. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[16]</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What they’re doing is dangerous—they easily could get fired if anyone caught them. And normally Sugawara wouldn’t risk it, their libidos can wait until after the three o’clock bell. But the entire school is outside for field day and Hinata made sure the other gym teachers would be leading the activities so he could take his lunch break. No one will enter the building for at least thirty minutes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sugawara-sensei!” Hinata cries—just barely being drowned out by the booming music and commotion going on outside—as Sugawara fucks into him, bent over his desk in the teacher’s office. Both their shorts are around their ankles and Sugawara holds the hem of his t-shirt with his teeth. He grips Hinata’s hips and ruts deep into his tight hole, overcome with the thrill of fucking during school hours. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[17]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo knows Kenma is going to kill him when he finds out. His precious kohai, tainted by his best friend. It’s not his fault, Hinata came on to him! Practically cornering Kuroo after a post-game interview, asking him all kinds of salacious questions like “How expensive is that Ferragamo suit, Kuroo-san?” and “How hard would it be to get cum stains out of it, Kuroo-san?” Turns out removing cum stains from 85% pure virgin wool and 15% silk fabric is incredibly difficult, but oh so worth it. He’ll let Hinata seduce him to kingdom come and wreck his expensive clothes any day if it meant railing that delicious hole in whatever empty meeting rooms, broom closets, and single person restrooms they can find.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[18]</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone’s done this?” Hinata asks with big, questioning eyes. He’s slotted in between Meian’s spread legs—face to face with Meian’s thick, musky cock. “Even Omi-san?” he adds, his hot breath ghosting over the sensitive skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meian nods and strokes Hinata’s flushed cheek tenderly. “Even Omi-san,” he lies. Taking advantage of new players isn’t his usual thing, that honor belongs to the great and deplorable Atsumu Miya. However Hinata’s face is too pretty to not imagine it covered in cum. A little hazing never hurt anyone. “If you don’t want to, we can stop?” he offers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no! I…” Hinata swallows, eyes still fixated on Meian’s length and tender balls like he’s waiting for them to reveal the secrets of the universe. “I want to…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then get to it.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[19]</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was going perfectly—lit candles, body oil, exploring hands, slick skin begging to be touched and opened—if Kageyama didn’t know any better, he might have thought this whole experience to be a dream. A wonderful, fantastic, and incredibly horny dream that he’d been longing to experience for as long as he can remember. After years of waiting, tonight Hinata, his eternal sunshine, was finally going to fuck him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Tobio-kun, I need you inside me,” Hinata begged desperately in between open mouthed kisses as he guided Kageyama’s hand to the curse of his ass and ground their leaking cocks together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama pulled back, the impassioned daze that clouded his mind immediately snuffed out. “No, I need you inside of me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[20] </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The king of the Inari Okami holds the head of his newest toy—a human, built to last with hair as bright as flames—in place as he urges his cock past swollen lips. Kita’s long claws dig into the flushed skin of the human man’s cheeks as he thrusts relentlessly. The man groans each time Kita’s tip sinks further down his throat. The vibrations against him make Kita’s bushy tail twitch and curl in ardor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Open wide my pet,” Kita growls as he increases his pace. He can feel the human’s soft mouth stretch around him, barely making enough room to take his bulging knot to the hilt. If this human doesn’t break before the end of the night, Kita will have to send his thanks to the twin kitsune who gifted him this excellent toy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[21]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The place Hinata holds in Daichi’s mind is one of fondness. So naturally, it doesn’t take much for those tender thoughts to spiral down (way, way down) into lecherous ones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On days when work is slow and the office is unusually empty, it’s so easy for his mind to wander to those off limit’s places. His dreams often conjure images of the sweet, baby faced yet all grown up—standing domineeringly over him holding a rod with a supple paddle made of patent leather on one end and teasing, silky silicone tassels on the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t forget to keep your voice down,” Hinata might say as shoves the soft, silicone gag bar in Daichi’s mouth and fastens its harness around his head—tight and immovable. And fuck how those dreams make Daichi sweat in his uniform.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[22]</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto’s hand grips his mouse, palms sweaty and fingers trembling slightly. His eyes are glued to his computer screen, watching the events of Hinata and Akaashi’s “sleepover” unfold. As Akaashi feasts on his disciple’s plush ass, breathy and heaving moans rattle Bokuto’s ear drums (thanks to his noise canceling headphones) and send pulses straight to his swollen dick.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I fuck him now Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asks, staring into the camera with rosy, wet lips while Hinata shivers and cries at the loss of touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And miss out on watching Akaashi sinking into the white-hot bliss that is Hinata’s asshole? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto unmutes his mic and clears his dry throat. “Make sure I can see his face,” he says hoarse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi smirks and pulls a limp Hinata to kneel and holds his arms. As rams his cock between abused cheeks, Hinata’s eyes blow wide and his mouth hangs open, drool spilling from the corners. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Akaashi-san!” Hinata keens to Bokuto’s delight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[23] </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It shouldn’t feel like this, like his heart is about to burst right out from his chest. Cut him open and bleed this balmy sap that will surely make a mess of things. They were just supposed to get dinner, have drinks, reminisce about the “good old times.” Not fuck like it’s the only way to stop the end of the world. Oikawa can't stop himself from pouring everything into each touch, each kiss. It’s been so fucking long since anyone has claimed his mouth so fiercely. Who knew Chibi-chan had it in him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait no. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa should have known. There isn’t a person on the planet more passionate than Hinata. It makes complete sense that he would open himself like the gates of heaven, gasping a symphony of psalms as his legs wrap around Oikawa’s waist and guide his hips to thrust as deep as he can possibly manage—bottoming out at the hilt and choking on broken moans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[24]</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aran never thought his accent was anything to be proud of. His Kansai-ben is as thick as he is tall. It’s all fused vowels and rolled r’s that on the surface shouldn’t spur any deep seeded emotions. But as he whispers into Hinata’s ear as he opens up the smaller man with his slick fingers, “You like it when finger fuck ya, don’t cha?” the prettiest shade of pink settles in Hinata’s cheeks, neck, and chest.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes Ojiro-san, please!” Hinata whines and wraps his arms around Aran’s neck for support. “What else are you g-going to do?” he asks breathless as Aran begins massaging his prostate—eliciting tremors that vibrate against his touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aran smirks, “I’m gonna hold ya down and fuck ya so hard, yer gonna be cleanin’ cum out of yer ass for a week, maybe longer.” And for some reason, the statement makes Hinata absolutely melt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[25]</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be-being captain was… was… w—ah!” Yamaguchi moans as Hinata prods the tip of his tongue into his slit, lapping up any precum he can possibly draw out.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon Yamaguchi-kun,” Hinata murmurs against Yamaguchi’s abused head—cherry red and swollen. “If you can recite your speech for the alumni dinner now, you'll be able to do it when you're nervous.” He drags his wet muscle along the prominent vein on the underside of Yamaguchi’s cock from base to tip. Then his teeth lightly graze sensitive skin as he works the slit open again, making Yamaguchi’s body react—thrusting into that sinful mouth. His voice tears from his throat in a breathy, drawn out groan—the sensation far too much to keep his composure from breaking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata pulls his mouth off of Yamaguchi’s cock with a wet and sloppy pop. “Try again. This time with a little more feeling,” Hinata says hoarse, but winks all the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[26]</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beneath the glow of the silvery moon, a single boat rocks lazily with the changing tide beside the Almafi coast. All is quiet save for the waves lapping against the port and starboard, and the hushed labored panting of the two naked men on the deck. One on all fours and the other kneeling behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep your voice down Shouyou-kun. You don’t want to wake any of the fishies up, do you?” Nishinoya says as he leans his entire body over Hinata’s back as he fucks into him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-okay,” Hinata says and muffles the moan that escapes him with his arms. He arches his back so he’s in kneeling downward facing dog position—ass up for even better, deeper access. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nishinoya’s wild smile spreads from ear to ear with a shiver. “That’s perfect,” he says as holds Hinata’s hips to pull him back onto his cock so it prods as deep as the bottomless Mediterranean Sea below. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strong>[27]</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They say that three is a crowd. Heitor and Nice think that’s a load of bull shit. Inviting a third into their bed always adds a level of fun that just can’t be achieved with only two people. And Hinata Shouyou is fun with a capital F. Give him fair warning and a couple drinks and he’ll be good to go. Hands roam, voices break, and the temperature rises until they simply can’t keep their clothes on anymore. Hinata is all too eager to aid Heitor in pleasuring his wife from head to toe with his expert tongue—teasing her wet, swollen clit with the most delicate of licks. Even better, he gladly opens himself up so while he sinks into Nice’s slick pussy, Heitor can fuck him from behind—making a lovely Ninja Shouyou Sandwich. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[28]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata lays down on the examination table, stark naked and already hard. As he spreads his legs wide, Ennoshita watches his cock flop to the right. Gravity doing its job moving that mouthwateringly heavy appendage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It hurts real bad, doctor,” Hinata whines as he strokes his need, wincing for dramatic effect. “Is there anything you can do to make the pain go away?” The tips of his fingers pet his head—tickling as it throbs to meet his touch.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There are a number of procedures we can try,” Ennoshita says, voice wavering. He wipes his sweaty palms on his scrubs and walks over to stand next to the table, stomach sinking every step of the way.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Like what?” There’s a mischievous sparkle in Hinata’s eyes as he brings his slick digits up to his lips, licking them clean. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ennoshita swallows, bringing a shaking hand to rest on Hinata’s abdomen. “Yes, but I’m going to need you to stay absolutely still.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s muscles relax beneath his fingers. “Anything you say, Doc.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[29]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a simple request, spoken in his native tongue so only would be able to understand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Vem ao meu quarto esta noite.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s barely above a whisper as Hinata Shouyou passes by after the Adlers v. Jackals game. He knows what Hinata wants by the look in his eyes, eager and starving for a slice of whatever Nicollas has to offer. Which just so happens to be his eighteen centimeter baby maker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And what does Hinata give in return?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>O-oh yes. You fuck me so good, Daddy,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he moans in slurred Portuguese as Nicollas drives his cock into Hinata’s unbelievably tight hole.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[30]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They start out aggressive—tearing off clothes and biting more than actually kissing in a fit of passion unlike anything either of them have ever experienced before. Bruises the prettiest shades of deep purple and magenta paint their shoulders and necks surround fresh, bloody indents. It’s more of a fight for dominance than it is a hook-up. Years of tension and unspoken desire, finally coming to a head after an incredibly close game. Goshiki spared Hinata of pleasantries, they’re too old for that shit. Goshiki goes in with the intent to top and does everything within his power to overpower Hinata Shouyou once and for all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though he manages to barely pin Hinata down to fuck him nearly raw (spit and precum make for awful lube), Hinata still manages to get inside Goshiki’s head. Make him melt and give in to whatever the orange haired bastard wants him to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so good Goshiki-kun. Fuck me deeper with that thick cock of yours and jerk me off. I need it so bad.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Goshiki is powerless and obeys Hinata’s every command. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>She's here!! Thank you to every who followed this little project on twitter and showed me support. Y'all are the reason why I finished this damn thing. Drop a comment or kudo if the spirit moves you!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/palerosetweets">[my twitter]</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>